Leaped Before He Looked
by MobiObi
Summary: Obi-Wan finds himself in an alternate universe where neither Jedi or Sith have existed for a thousand years.


_This is a new AU that's been floating around in my head for a while and I thought I'd let it out as an experiment! I'm writing this directly into the computer, rather than hand-writing it before hand, so editing will be a bit all over the place I fear! _

_Basically, old Obi finds himself in an alternate universe where there are no official Sith or Jedi, force users are considered wizards and mystics and the concepts of the living and unifying force have been lost. However, that does not mean that they do not exist and many force users have found ways to use the force to their advantage for good or ill. How will the occupants of this universe react to a Jedi, the teachings of which have been lost for a thousand years. Action and Obi-angst abound! _

"And as you can see," Delna Ford, the prime tour guide to the ancient Jedi temple ruins, "this hall opens up to reveal where the grand stair case once rose to the high council chamber at the top of the tower here." She activated the holo-imager showing the ghostly stair case reconstructed from archival pictures and the archeology team working on the restoration of the site. Above the small crowd she had gathered at the temple entrance, the twisted and exposed superstructure ended at the second tier so that the protective dome over the whole site could be seen. Lighting from above the dome shone down to represent the Coruscant sky that would have been visible in those ancient days of the temple, now obscured by the constant heavy construction taking place around the site.

Her small audience oohed and arred as they looked up at the impressive site, the architecture on a grand scale most of them would never see in their everyday lives. This place must have been pretty intimidating in it's day, Delna always thought whenever she entered the hall. And the over population of the central planet of the republic meant that such grand buildings were a thing of the past. Even the bloated senate building was somehow claustrophobic these days.

"What happened to the Jedi?" asked a very young Togrutan in the party. She twisted her leku, suddenly embarrassed that she had blurted out the question.

Delna smiled warmly at her and nodded her approval of the question.

"I'm glad you asked that, young lady," the child beamed with pride at Delna's response, "A thousand years ago, under the leadership of the great and terrible Revan, the Jedi were forced to fight the Sith in a war that destroyed them both. This very temple saw the epic final battle between the two sides and it's destruction saw the end of both Sith and Jedi."

"Wow!" said the Togrutan as she looked about her, the others following her gaze, all imagining dance of blades and blasters that must have filled the space they now occupied.

Delna was about to continue when a sudden fierce wind whipped up around the small party. It swept over them with the force of a hurricane and the group huddled together to avoid being pulled around the great open space. Then just as suddenly as it started, it stopped and the crowd picked themselves up.

"Look!" screamed the Togrutan, and Delna looked to where she was pointing as a figure seemed to be falling from the height of the ancient council chamber. Suddenly everyone was screaming at the sight of the tumbling figure, sure to crash terminally in the floor below, but the figure was able to twist in the air and plunge it's hands out as if that would break it's fall. Delna held her breath, transfixed by the falling figure who seemed to be slowing down, right before their eyes. That was impossible! She was no physics expert, but she had passed the undergraduate course in her archeology degree and what she was witnessing was not possible. And yet the figure slowed itself enough to land solidly, but not fatally on the floor some twenty feet away from the tour party.

"Did you get that?!" she heard one of her charges say to another and realized the guest had recorded the whole thing on his holopro. She was still in shock from the figure's entrance, but as it rose from it's landing position she was the first to rush to it's side.

The look of surprise on the new comers face was matched by her own. He blinked at her with crystal blue eyes that were sparkling brilliantly in the faked light bathing them. He threw out a hand to steady himself and she grabbed it, feeling his powerful grip on her arm.

"Are you alright?" she asked quietly, held in the gaze of those huge eyes. Confusion was covering his face at this point and he shook his head as if to clear it.

"I.."he began before promptly fainting into her arms. She caught him, but he was heavier than he looked and she tumbled to the ground with him.

"Oh my," she said quietly to herself as she cradled his head in her lap, "could someone call for a medic?" she asked of her tour guests and the clicks of half a dozen communicators rang in her ears.


End file.
